The invention relates generally to process control systems, and more particularly to automatic radio frequency identification systems.
The construction of large mechanical assemblies, such as aircraft engines, often requires a rigorous process of tightening nuts and bolts in a particular order or sequence. Because the sequence in which fasteners are tightened is important, it is necessary for the assembly technician to keep track of which nuts or bolts have been tightened and to identify which fastener to tighten next.
In addition to being tightened in a specific order, assembly processes also often require the technician to retorque a nut or a bolt a different times during the assembly sequence. However, this technique is cumbersome and involves risks due to human error. There are several steps in the assembly process that may cause an operator to lose his place and miss a bolt or to tighten a bolt out of sequence.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system that addresses the aforementioned issues.